A number of railings and methods of making the same have been proposed heretofore. One method used heretofore is taught by U.S. Pat. No. 2,126,519. That patent teaches a railing constructed by the cope and weld method. That method involves punching or otherwise forming one end of a tubular member so as to form a cope and then the outer periphery of the cope is welded to the other member.
Another method proposed heretofore is taught by U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,150,651 and 3,787,033 wherein the rail and post members are interconnected by a fitting which embraces approximately 180.degree. of the periphery of the post member and is internally tack welded thereto. The fitting is comprised of a leg and internal cylindrical retainer sleeve. A rail member in U.S. Pat. No. 3,787,033 is joined to said sleeve by an epoxy adhesive. Railings in accordance with the last-mentioned two patents have various objections related to cost of manufacturing the same due to the machining involved therein, drilling of holes in the top rail, the finishing steps involved therein, and do not provide waterproof joints whereby they are limited to railings of nonferrous materials.